His Mate
by oNLYtHECrazy
Summary: There was one thing that Jasper missed most above all things whenever he saw the loving couples of his family and that was HER.And after all this time he still believes that shes out there, waiting for him to come get her. Rated T for now
1. Fields of Gold and Skinny Dipping

The wind blew hard across the field that were filled with wheat, in the midst of the sea of gold stood a girl, her black hair in thick plaits and silver eyes staring down ant the heavy bag of grain that she had to lug all the was up to the top of the hill where Whitlock plantation was located. She raised a brown hand to her forehead whipping away the sweat that had started to fall from the blazing sun; sighing the girl picked up the bag and started up the hill.

Why she had to do this was beyond her, she was sure her "masters" were more than capable of doing the work themselves, they had after all built the damn plantation, but her mother always told her , 'we are here to work, they bought us and so we must do as we are told or suffer the consequences'. She snorted 'suffer the consequences' what could they do lynch her, wow she was scared of that, it would be there own souls they were damning not hers. Still lugging the bag up the hill she paused to look at the young master. They had been friends once. Before he went away to school and was taught to treat her as an inferior. Even, after that he would still bring her something on her birthdays; teach her all that he had been taught at school. She smiled and carried on her way not noticing her blonde master looking at her through the corner of his eye.

When she finally reached the top she gave the bag to her father, who pilled it up to make hay stacks. She decided that since she had a break she would go down to the lake to bathe and refresh herself. She climbed through many different passages in the woods near the house finally coming to a secluded part of the lake where she could bathe in privacy without having to bathe in her clothing.

She stripped and moved her clothes to a hiding place so they could not be stolen, with a slight smile on her face she stepped into the cool water before groaning at the soothing effect it had on her aching, burning limbs. She clothed her eyes and let the feeling take over, just drifting to sleep. ' So is the water nice then' her eyes popped open to see no other person but her blonde headed master steering at her with curiosity ' u-u-um yes it's very nice master' she stuttered cheeks burning when she came to realisation of what he was staring at. He grinned and started to strip, 'So then you won't mind if I join you then eh? Rikka and how many times have I told you that I still want you to call me Jasper.' Jasper uttered before stripping himself and jumping in to the lake


	2. Jasper The Clothing Thief

Ok well i would just like to say a great big thanks to MidnightHalo, NickiTine and Belle Lestrange who are like the best people ever cause lol they favourited this story,i mean seriously i am over the world because of that, lol, i love to know people like my crazy story. Just to let you sweet darlings know i will keep on adding chapters once or twice a week if i can :). oh and please forgive the spelling errors, dumb ones at that, need to remind myself to wear my glasses,  
anyway lets get on with this story.

* * *

Brief Recap:

She stripped and moved her clothes to a hiding place so they could not be stolen, with a slight smile on her face she stepped into the cool water before groaning at the soothing effect it had on her aching, burning limbs. She clothed her eyes and let the feeling take over, just drifting to sleep. ' So is the water nice then' her eyes popped open to see no other person but her blonde headed master steering at her with curiosity ' u-u-um yes it's very nice master' she stuttered cheeks burning when she came to realisation of what he was staring at. He grinned and started to strip, 'So then you won't mind if I join you then eh? Rikka and how many times have I told you that I still want you to call me Jasper.' Jasper uttered before stripping himself and jumping in to the lake.

Now on His mate( A/N:ahaha see what i did there, like an epic programme on tv):

* * *

Rikka shrunk back behind a rock that jutted out of the water, incidentally it was the same place she hid her clothing. 'Master - i mean Jasper it's not proper for you to be in here with me, if you haven't noticed we are NUDE.' she croaked sinking lower into the lake to hide herself. Jasper smiled inwardly he loved the way that he made her nervous, something that was rare for anyone to do. ' Well then your just going to have to leave, go on get out, get back to work' Rikka put her head down and mumbled something but Jasper was to busy reveling in pride at his joyous plan to hear her properly 'What did you say?' he questioned 'I said you should go, i got here first and it's my break, so go.' large breasts bobbing above the water and silver eyes ablaze. ' You know Ri, your showing me some of your forbiddens' Jasper laughed watching the brown girl splash around in attempts to get far away from him, 'Alright calm i'm going to leave, but you have to do something for me ok Rikka? I want you to close your eyes'  
Nodding furiously she closed her eyes. He smiled waving a hand infront of her to make sure she wasn't pretending and lifted himself out of the lake.

After dressing he walked silently over to the rock that he had seen Rikka hide her clothes and took them out, hiding them in the bag of hay he had carried over with him. 'Ok you can look now'  
Rikka opened her eyes and stared at him 'Well, BYE!' Jasper exclaimed before picking up the bag and hastily walking away. Rikka smiled and closed her eyes again relaxing into the lake and it's soft rhythms.

The sun had started to fade and brilliant purples and pinks decorated the sky. This was when Rikka awoke from her slumber in the lake, her entire body was pruned;sighing she stood and walked over to her rock hiding place. She bent down and put her hand in searching for her clothes but found they were gone. Remembering Jasper's hasty departure and his request Rikka began to scream... and scream and scream until she saw lights from the plantation workers torches getting closer. Leading the crowd was no other than her father and his. 'Girl what are you doing out here, and nude of all things' 'Ja- I mean young master stole my clothes sir, i haven't been able to go from this spot 'cause of him'  
she stuttered looking down at the their feet. The round pale man's face grew fantastically red (A/N: imagine a english bus) stomping towards her he pulled her out of the water by her raven hair, ' How dare you, you little ni-' The slaves moved closer their eyes narrowing ' um- don't you lie on my son,  
he would never even come near the likes of you .' he pushed her down to the ground before kicking her in the stomach, punching her in the face and spitting next to her. ' you make any noise ever again , you'll be sorry' he shouted before walking away.

Rikka's mother rushed forward and picked her daughter up from the ground, before getting Rikka's brothers Curley and Jim to help put Rikka in the clothes she had brought from their shack after seeing her daughter nude. After she was dressed her father picked her up and started towards the slave housing. ' Baby girl how many times have i told you to stay away from that boy, your just to different,  
if hings were different maybe but they're not.' Rikka lifted her head to look at the indentical sets of eyes above her ' But daddy, he was the one that followed me, i did nothing but try to avoid him.' 'That may be so but masters ain't never gonna believe you so if you have to stay in the house and help your momma.' ' Ok daddy'

The next couple of days flew by Rikka working far away from Jasper as possible, helping the mothers of the houses with chores and looking after the babies. She had decided today she would go out and give the workers in the field their lunches, not liking the fact that she was told to stay away .  
After giving them their food she started back to the housing area, haklf way there she was stopped by someone putting their arms around her waist and hugging her; looking down she saw that the arms were white, they also held a familiar braclet. ' Please leave me alone young master, i do not want to get in anymore trouble than i am already with your father' ' Rikka i'm sorry, i didn't know that that would happen (A/N: i bet none of ya did) really i didn't, will you please look at me' She grunted and pulled his arms away from her ' leave me alone' ' NO, i came to say i'm sorry and i can't if you don't turn around'  
furious that he would not listen to her she spun around her plaites flying to the back of her revealing the damage he had caused.' WELL APOLOGIES THEN' but he couldn't he was to shocked at what his father had done 'WHAT TO SCARED TO FACE ME NOW YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED, YOU MAKE ME SICK JASPER WHITLOCK' and with that she stormed off. Jasper fell to the ground and wept ' I'm sorry Rikka, i love you, i'm so sorry.'

* * *

welllll thats it for today, big thanks to everyone again, and yeah review if you like, the crazy loves to read your reviews. Thats Next up; Off to War


	3. Off to war

Brief Recap

'WHAT TO SCARED TO FACE ME NOW YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED, YOU MAKE ME SICK JASPER WHITLOCK' and with that she stormed off. Jasper fell to the ground and wept ' I'm sorry Rikka, i love you, i'm so sorry.'

* * *

Now on His Mate:

Jasper glanced around at the plantation for one last time, he was going to war and the facts were that he may never come back alive. He had yet to apologies to Rikka but then she hadn't been giving him an easy time about it, he had tried tirelessly to get the girls attention but to no avail.

What had cut Jasper to the bone, the thing that hurt him the most was that earlier that week he had gone over to her family's accommodation late at night knowing that she could not escape him and overheard her conversation with her brother Jim. (A/N; imagine this in a West Indian accent)

'_Rikka you have to give him a chance to talk to you'_

'_I don't think so Jim, so his father can beat me 'gain no I rather not'_

'_Please just talk to him I heard that maybe he might be going off to war, Rikka he's going to protect you'_

'_I could care less what he's going for; he's going for selfish reasons not for me, why would he go for me anyway I'm just a nig-'_

'_Don't you say that word, everyone can see that he's sorry and the boy loves yah just talk to him before it's too late.'_

'_NO JIM, it was too late far too long ago, he's DEAD TO ME! Now let me sleep I have better things to do than to talk to you about rubbish.'_

He had walked away before he heard her final statement, one vital thing that if he would have heard might have made him stay and try to fight for her a little more.

'_There is always two deaths, they already killed the boy I love now this death will just be more permanent'_

In the morning he gathered his stuff joined his regiment and left for war. All the while her words haunting him.

2 weeks later: 

'BOOM' the sickening sound came crashing down above them, hiding down below in the trenches the troops sighed all awaiting the final attacks of the night before the offenders stopped to rest for the night. They were all tired and in desperate need of other company but they knew that they would not get that so instead they swapped stories about their lives back home.

They all took moments to fan away the offending debris from their faces before carrying on their tales. At the far end of the room sat jasper playing with the bracelet that Rikka had given him when they were young. A round man plodded over to him before situating himself on the ground a few meters away.

'What's wrong son? Miss yah girl do yah? Hmmm? That's a nice bracelet! Did young lady give it yah?' he questioned chubby hands resting now on Jaspers shoulders.

'Yes I do miss her very much, I sometimes wish that I had not come here and had stayed with her instead.'

'Many feel that way son, how 'bout you tell me about her aye'

Jasper looked at him for several minutes before deciding that he was honest in his want to hear about Rikka.

'She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld' the old man chuckled ' Her hair is like a ravens wing soft and delicate and dark as the abyss and her eyes are silver like the moon cast over a lake. Her nose is a perfect button shape, and her hands are so small mine swallow them up with ease.

The man smiled and patted Jasper on the back ' she sounds …well beautiful, carry on son tell me about your memories of her.' Jasper looked down at the bracelet and smiled before carrying on.

' I met her when we were both seven years old, I had been exploring the woods near my house and had discovered her near a lake skipping pebbles, at first she ran away from me, I suppose because she was shy but then she came out and stared me right in the face for what seemed like forever. That was the moment I knew that we were meant to be together forever but over the years we started to drift apart slightly and i-'

Jasper was cut off by another loud boom, suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think of that, next chapter is going to be 'Jasper Whitlock dead and not loving it' Review if you want, not that I mind, I'll write more regardless.


	4. Jasper : Dead and not loving it

sorry sorry, total writers block, even now i don't know how i'm going to pull this story off, oh well ... anyways i don't own anything but a minority of the characters that will appear in this story.

* * *

Brief Recap

' I met her when we were both seven years old, I had been exploring the woods near my house and had discovered her near a lake skipping pebbles, at first she ran away from me, I suppose because she was shy but then she came out and stared me right in the face for what seemed like forever. That was the moment I knew that we were meant to be together forever but over the years we started to drift apart slightly and i-'

Jasper was cut off by another loud boom, suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Now on His Mate:

Jasper finally started to come to, slowly opening his eyes he saw that his surroundings were much clearer, inhumanly so, groaning he sat up. In the corner he could see a woman staring at him.

'Who are you?' he questionned staring firmly at the woman, while rubbing his throat that burned uncontrolably. The woman slowly stood up and walked towards Jasper. Crounching down

with her eyes closed she spoke, Slowly opening her eyes to peer at Jasper ' My name is Maria, I saved you from dying.' Jasper couldn't avert his eyes 'y- your eyes are red, -w - what are you?'

He questionned shuddering at the horrific blood red eyes. ' I exactly what you are...' she paused to look in humor at Jaspers confused face ' I'm a vampire.'. Jasper backed away as far as he could

from Maria. 'I AM NO VAMPIRE'. Maria grinned evily ' really? hmmmm i thought i changed you maybe i'm going senile in my old age' she paused before continuing ' If you don't believe me go outside

and look at your skin, believe me it will do something shocking. not wanting to face the wrath of this so called vampire he shuffeled up onto his legs and ran outside faster than he thought he could.

The sun shone brightly through the trees of the surrounding area, the rays hit jaspers skin, highlightening the diamond like skin that he now possessed. Turning around harshly ' You have made me

into a monster, WHY?' he screamed. Maria looked at him blankly ' because you are to live, far surpass the years, see history transpire before your eyes.' Jasper glared ' and what of my friends and

family, am i to watch them wither and die while i live on, that is the worst sort of torture possible.' Maria sighed ' in time it will not bother you so, now come on i have to teach you things.'

5 MONTHS LATER

Jasper darted through the trees at top speed, his destination : Whitlock Plantaton. He had to see her, had to talk to her. When he arrived he hid in a tree above the slave accomodation. The door of

her house slowly opened, but to his disappointment her brothers Jim and Curly came out ' I can't believe she's dead, when she found out that Jasper was missing in action she just broke down, and

now she's gone aswell, momma's heart simply cannot last long after this. Curly sighed before picking up a sickle and walking into the feild.

If Jasper could have cried he would, his only love was dead and because of him, Jasper became bitter, he would have never love again. He hated being this reanimated corspe that had to hide away

from everyone.

A MONTH PRIOR

Rikka snuck out of the house after grabbing a knife and ran to the last place she had seen Jasper, tears leaking out of her eyes slowly she picked up the knife and placed it inbetween her breasts.

'there are few breasts in this world i find to be perfect, doing that would surely be a crime' Rikka turned around to see a pale faced man wearing a black cloak with red lining. ' w- what do you want from

me?who are you?'she questionned still holding the knife to her chest. ' I want to give you eternity with your loved one, I can tell you would be perfect for my guard.' Rikka looked up at him i wonder

' you could give me that, how? he's dead are you going to kill me?'

The man looked down at her ' No he isn't dead i assure you.' She looked back at him oddly ' My dear you'll have to take my word for it, now what do you say?'

Rikka paused for a moment thinking it over, could she really trust this man. ' Are you going to kill me?' she questionned.

' In a way yes, you'll become like your love and i.'

'what do you mean' she shoke

'You'll see' The man laughed softly before grasping her in his arms and exposing the skin of her creamy chocolate neck.

'wait, what's your name?'

' Aro' she heard him whisper before he sunk his teeth into her neck.


	5. So Close Yet So Very Far

Brief Recap:

' In a way yes, you'll become like your love and i.'

'what do you mean' she shoke

'You'll see' The man laughed softly before grasping her in his arms and exposing the skin of her creamy chocolate neck.

'wait, what's your name?'

' Aro' she heard him whisper before he sunk his teeth into her neck.

* * *

Now on His Mate:

SAME MONTH JASPER WENT HOME - Volterra, Italy.

Rikka turned to look in one of the mirrors in her spacious bedchambers, She just couldn't get over how beautiful she now looked. Her hair now cascaded down her back in tight raven curls, her scars were now gone and her skin had paled to a dull mocha, her facial features and body figure had not changed much. though her eyes had narrowed slightly. Aro had once told her her eyes made her look like a human consuming drugs, but had later summed up that it might have been because she was had been extremely tired and out of sorts when he changed her.

She sighed and flicked her curls over her shoulders ' Time for a change.' Slowly her body started to shift , her hair becoming a vibrant Purple, eyes turned to their original liquid Grey, she became slightly taller now standing at 5ft 6 instead of the 5ft 2 she really was. Smiling she grabbed her cloak and speed out of the room towards the throne she arrived she took her place next to her sire at the foot of his throne. Aro looked down and patted her hair affectionately. Jane and Alec scowled at her, still slightly pissed off that Aro liked her best out of all his children. Aro rubbed his nose hiding a snicker before clearing his throat and speaking, ' Carlisle, my old friend, you come to us again to tell us that you have sired another. Your coven is becoming too large, five vampires. How do you suppose you are going to keep this a secret from the humans?' Carlisle looked Aro straight in the eyes, Amber meeting Red. ' We are moving from place to place, before the humans become suspicious of our inablilty to age. Ourselves aswell as the other vegetarian covern Denali have been planing this for some time now.' Aro extended his hand 'Show me.'

After Carlisle had left Caius, Marcus and Aro turned to Rikka. Caius lifted his robes up and sat next to her . ' My dear we have a mission for you, we know you are still only a few months old but we find your talent to be powerful and well controlled. We will train you to sustain yourself with only eating once every three months; if you can successfully fool us into believing you are someone else we will let you go.' Rikka mulled his words over as Marcus Put a hand on her shoulder ' Do you think you can do it, child?' She nodded smiling before standing up ' So, lets get started shall we.'

The Next Morning Rikka decided to assume the identity of one of the vampire guards, She smiled; her abilities were really something else, not only could she morph into a person but would get their memories and gifts if they had was by nodoubt one of the most powerful vampires ever to exsist. 'Ok, think Felix, thinnnnnk Felix.' Almost immeadiatly she shifted into the large burly man. 'huh even through his eyes, he looks strange.' Her voice shaking glasses, that sat near her vanity by the intense octave of her now bass voice. Stomping out of the room she tour round the halls in furious speed, before stopping at a halt next to Demetri.

Their three ancient leaders turned their heads sharply. 'FELIX, WE TOLD YOU TO GO ON A MISSION, WHY ARE YOU BACK?' Caius sneered tapping his fingers impatiently on his throne handel. 'WELL.'

_think damn you think_ Rikka berrated herself before clearing her throat and speaking 'That runt has gone missing, i thought it best to tell you before i left.' All eyes narrowed before Marcus gave a stiff nod and released Rikka. Nodding she bowed and rushed out of the room.

Wiping her head, a human trait she could not break from, she walked down the halls. _that was close. _she sighed mentally. Rikka forgot as she walked that she was still Felix. "Bump" she crashed to the floor and looked into the eyes of Felix, The real felix. ' Runt' he growled before taking her arms and dragging her back once again to the throne room. ' ARO, THIS RUNT IS ASSUMING MY FORM.'she snared 'WHY DO YOU LIE, IT IS YOU ASSUMING MY FORM.' 'YOU.' 'YOU.' The three ancients looked back anf forth between the two, Aro stood. 'Well, who is really Felix?' he questionned folding his arms. 'ME!' they both yelled at the same time syncronised actions following. heads twisting, scowls and glares. Sighing Aro took both of their hands. ' I can't tell who is who, you are both dismissed which ever one of you is Rikka, Well done.'

YEARS LATER - 1920s

Rikka sat in a tiny diner in America, He was there, Her Jasper was there, just sitting there gazing out of a window lips pursed. She let a small smile grace her face. He looked even more handsome than he did as a human, She laughed quietly that they seemed to have the female version of his hair when she wasn't shapeshifting. Hearing her he turned his head in her diraction, staring directly into her eyes. Rikka decided to morph her face back to it's original, including her eyes. Jasper blinked whispering her name, almost in recognision. Standing he glided toward her diraction, before he could reach her, a girl with spiky black hair ran up to him bumbling on about having a vision of him and her in a covern together with several other people. She was a vampire that was obvious, Rikka still couldn't stand her. Jasper told her to slow down before asking her name and what she meant. 'My name is Alice, you are Jasper Whitlock right?, Well, we have to go to the Cullens, right now' Rikka watched as she ragged Jasper out of the diner. 'Carlisle.' Rikka whispered scrunching up a paper napkin. When Jasper turned around to look for her she was already gone. Shaking his head he turned down to the small woman. ' It must have been a hallucination.'

* * *

Ok i was very ill when i was writing this and i was meant to be taken to the hospital, but i knew that i needed to write this up for you guys because you've all been very wonderful to me and favourited, reviewed and story alerted. So i have refused to go until i reallllly feel i need to. I could kiss you all for how nice you've all been, it's the first time in both my accounts Crystal Zabini and OnlytheCrazy that i've actually stuck with something and updated when ever i had free time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of His Mate.. Next Up: The New Girl In School.


	6. The New Girl In School

Brief Recap:

Rikka watched as she dragged Jasper out of the diner. 'Carlisle.' Rikka whispered scrunching up a paper napkin. When Jasper turned around to look for her she was already gone. Shaking his head he turned down to the small woman. 'It must have been a hallucination.'

Now on His Mate:

Jasper sighed and looked at his siblings. For so long he had been the loner of the family. Rosalie his "twin" was married to Emmett, Alice was married to Edward and let's not forget Carlisle and Esme. At Forks High he was known as not only the weirdo but the loner as well. He couldn't take it he wanted to jump onto the roof of the school and proclaim that they were all wrong. He did have someone, but then he paused; he did have someone but to him her whereabouts were unknown. He was sure that if Alice did not pull him away from that diner so many years ago, she would be here with him now. He knew that that was her. It wasn't in his mind. Carlisle told him many a time that it was not possible for Vampires to have hallucinations. And so it had to have been her. Every time he saw her face in a crowd before she suddenly disappeared before his very eyes. It just had to be.

He climbed out of Emmett's jeep and stood in front of it. Alice had been slightly confused but excited that a new family would be coming to forks, their three children would be coming to the school. He knew it had to be today they were coming it was the talk of the everyone else he was curious as to who would come to this small nearly forgotten Town he had now come to call home.

A small red car made it's way into the car park of the school, parking opposite the Cullens. Everyone looked on as the cars motor slowed down to a stop. The two front doors flew open and on either side twin boys appeared. The girls all started to drool, while the men glared in their direction. They were handsome to say the least Jasper thought. The two held identical brown eyes, Black hair and wide toothy grins. 'Twins' murmured Jessica Stanley eyes practically undressing the two of them. Rosalie gagged when Jessica said this, Edward snorted and Jasper shivered... what she was thinking was for 9pm onwards.

However, Jasper could not shake the feeling that he knew the two of them from somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on it. One thing he _WAS _sure of was that they were anything but human, they had no heart beat, their eyes had an underlaying red tone and they looked extremely pale.

The left back door of the small car opened up,the smell of fresh water from a stream and barley rushed pass them hitting right in the honkers. Black Stelletos emerged first, then legs that when for miles, a hunch figure with long raven black hair covering the persons face followed through with the rest of the body. The body straightened faceing away from everyone else.

Alice jumped up and down in excitment holding onto her husbands (Edward) hand. The body turned around eyes closed. 'hmmmm, it's too bright out here. Jim.' At this Japers head went spinning in their direction. Jim? nooo can't be not Rikka's brother... wait that would mean that thats Curly and the girl must be... no not possible.' Jasper thought. Stepping closer to them he out stretched a hand in greeting. 'Hi i'm Jasper .. nice to meet you.' The girl looked up at him and Jasper nearly stumbled... her eyes... just like Rikka's ' Hello, Young Master Whitlock, long time no see. Missed me ?.'

Jasper Fainted.


	7. Revelations Part 1

ahahahahahaaha... I couldn't help but make jasper faint... it was just to classic. had a tiny smile on my face as i wrote the last chapter. anyways on with the stories. Oki doki well Aro will be their father obviously anddddd seeing as the in greek mythology Andromeda was a black ethiopian she will be their mother :) i'll make it work, don't you worry. ahahahahahahahahahahaha... ¬¬ but yh i will.

* * *

Revelations

' Hey, lets poke him with a stick.' came Emmett's loud booming voice after realising Jasper had fallen unconscious . Rosalie slapped him upside his head glaring at him ' No, you big stupid Monkey, obviously something is wrong with him, we don't faint EVER, it's not possible.' Bending down she brushed a few hairs out of Jasper's face. ' Come on one of you idiots pick him up and put him in the back of the jeep so Carlisle can take a look at him.' she demanded an aura of authority flowing from her. Almost at once the boys got to work, shooing onlookers as Emmett picked up jasper and transferred him to the jeep. Rikka looked Rosalie up and down, sizing her up. Rosalie did the same. ' I like you' they spoke together. 'jinx's they repeated before looking at each other and laughing. Everyone turned to look at them. Rosalie said she liked someone, she was smiling and laughing. The twins looked at their sister. She wasn't grouchy and ripping off other people's heads . LITERALLY. What had the world come to.

Rikka walked up to Rosalie flipping her long black hair over her shoulders. ' Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Rikka but I'm going by the name Regina here. I love way you orders those boys. haha. even my brothers moved, quite fabulous I must say.' Rosalie grinned at the compliment and pulled Rikka (A:N/ Im going to start calling her regina as soon as Jasper wakes up so be prepared) into a friendly hug. 'Well thank you, I'm Rosalie by the way. Jasper's "Twin". Maybe you should come to our house so we can, get to know each other better. ' Rikka nodded ' Yes, I think that would be best, escuse me I have to make a call to our father, is it alright if our parents come?' before Rosalie could respond Alice jumped to action bouncing circles around Yes, yes, yes'. Rikka raised an eyebrow. One thought passed through both her and the twins heads '_Was this pixie on a sugar high when she was turned.' _Edward growled ' watch your attitude little boy, no need to growl at us_, _we like everyone else can have our own opinion.' Edward growled at them again bearing his teeth ' How did you know, i knew what you were thinking.' Rikka sneered ' Like i'm telling a brat like you anything anytime soon.'

Turning towards Rosalie Rikka began to speak ' We know where your house is, we will be there at 8pm if that is acceptable to you.' Not giving Rosalie time to speak Rikka walked over Jasper and kissed him softly on his head. ' Sweet dreams, my love.' turning she looked at her brothers, ' come on boys mama and daddy are waiting for us, they did say we never would make it through the first day.'

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other ' Well i can see myself spending an eternity as her best friend.' Rosalie proclaimed before walking towards the crowds parting like the red sea at her smiling face.

' Mama, were back.' called Jim as he stepped through the door. The sound of footsteps soon followed ' Oh I told you you wouldn't last the day.' walking up to Rikka she pinched her cheek affectionately ' what did you do this time Riri.' Rikka tried to glare but ended up smiling at the older woman ' I merely said hello to Jasper and then kaboom chaos.' A deep baritone laugh shook the house as their father came walking down the stair ruffling the twins hair and pecking Rikka on the forehead ' You three are too troublesome, but i just can't help but love you.' Rikka stuck her tongue out at her father and in return he flicked a pale white finger at her nose. ' I bet it was you that caused all the trouble wasn't it Baby girl, you just can't help your playful nature. ' Aro looked round at his wife a pressed a firm kiss to her lips (A:N/ yes if you read the above statement before the story began this section will be very clear to you. and yes Andromeda was Ethiopian don't argue with me my sister is an archaeologist and studied ancient civilisations so hmph. I think i have the facts completely correct. damn hollywood.)

The twins pretended to gag at the PDA while Rikka smiled '_i hope jasper will be like that to me, when he wakes up.' _she thought before speaking ' Daddy, we need to go now it's coming up to 7:40.' Aro nodded before sliding on his coat and placing Andromeda's (their mother) on her. The twins grinned. ' Finally our time to shine.' and they sped towards the cullens house with the rest of the family following.

Esme was staring at the clock before turning to Rosalie ' When did you say they were coming dear?.' Rosalie looked up from the book she was reading ' 8 o'clock, i think.' The clock chimed eight and just as promised the Conti (A:N/yes conti meaning count in Italian... i think hahahahaha) family arrived knocking firmly on the door of the mini mansion.

Up stair Jasper having woken up and checked over a few hours ago stood in his room looking over his appearance in the mirror ' Good mercy, it's really her, she's really alive. What will she think of me? What should i wear? I have to impress her. Gosh darn her with her irresistibly beautiful self' pacing up and down he started ripping off clothing and putting on new ones ' this?, no... maybe this no this one ahhhhhhh no.' Alice wathced him from the doorway of his room. ' Jasper, she'll like you in whatever you put on, but she's here now so just some down in that.' she suggested. Jasper sighed and looked down at what he was wearing, Black Skinny Jeans and a Blue Polo neck sweater. ' Ok, i'm coming.' Slowly he followed Alice down into the living room, where everyone else was situated. Jasper took the time to really observe Rikka now. Her hair had grown longer and fell in soft waves to the middle of her back, she a pale brown and although her eyes were still that beautiful liquid silver he noticed that there was an underlying tome of red to them. She sat rigidly in one of the sofas wearing a light blue/ turquoise summer dress and Stilleto heels. She sat next to a man and woman he could only assume was her vampric parents, the woman too was beautiful with many feature like Rikka's but with a pointed nose instead of a loveable button. The man looked oddly familiar but jasper didn't know who he was.

Jasper stood in the doorway for many seconds staring at Rikka, and rikka feeling him staring kept her head down, she did not feel as confident as she did earlier. Jasper walked forwards and bent down infront of her. ' I find myself wishing you had died dearest.' Rikka looked up at him sadly before a sob erupted from her lips and she fled the house. Jasper sighed before looking up at a house full or enraged vampires, her father especially did not look happy. ' Please before you all kill me, let me explain what it is that i meant.' The group looked hesitant but nodded slowly for him to speak. ' What i meant is that now i know for sure it is her, i am sorry that she is what we are, i know that she would have done this for me and i would rather her have lived her life and died happily then be someone that goes from post to post watching the people they love die while they live. That is the worst type of torture imaginable and I ... .' he stopped sensing everyone's emotions changing to understanding but the Royale Clan were still quite quite pissed deep down.

The woman Andromeda patted the now vacated seat beside her. Jasper looked on nervously before taking a seat next to the older woman. Andromeda turned to him and looked him directly in the eyes.' I think that you better go find and apologies to Riri, I know that she will be willing to listen to what you have to say, she has matured quite abit since you last saw her and she was really happy that she would finally get to see and talk to you properly.' Jasper looked at the man sitting next to her and gulped ' Boy you better get moving right now and find my daughter before she does something to hurt herself.' Immediately Jasper jumped into action and darted for the house following Rikka scent.

He found her sitting by a lake that looked familiar to the one they used to play in back in Texas. She was starting up a fire, throwing branches into the fire every so often. Her left arm was already detached and she was about to throw it into the fire when Jasper shouted ' PLEASE STOP, RIKKA. I'M SORRY, LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT I MEANT.' jasper took her arm from her hand and held it safely away from reach. ' My name is Regina now and it is quite clear what you meant Whitlock.' She generated another arm infront of him ' Throw that it in the fire and leave me be.' Jasper shook his head. ' No, i won't let you do this, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. I'm still your master aren't i? you said so earlier in the school carpark did you not? Listen to Me Rikka.' Regina/Rikka turned sharply ' YOU IGNORANT SOD, YOU DID THIS WHEN WE WERE HUMAN AS WELL, YOUR NOT MY MASTER, YOU NEVER WILL BE, WHY IS IT THAT WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG I MUST ALWAYS LISTEN AND FORGIVE YOU, NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU TOLD ME YOU WISHED I WAS DEAD. HOWS THAT FOR LOVE, YOU SELFISH BASTARD.' she fell to the ground on her knees, Tears of blood ran down her cheeks ' I hate you, I hate you... I hat-.' she was interrupted by Jasper placing a firm but loving kiss to her lips. 'Please listen to me, I didn't mean what i said, i just- i don't want you to think your a monster because of what we are and i couldn't bare to see you hurt because you make friends that you know will live and have children, have a REAL life, when it's something you can't have yourself; if i could give you a family and make it so you'de never see a friend die i would, but i can't... i'm sorry... Rik- I mean Regina.' Regina smiled sadly at him ' You can call me Rikka when it's just us.' They hugged and as if the earth was crying at such a beautiful moment it started to pour down with rain.

With the fire extinguished the two slowly got up, jasper taking off his jacket and holding it over Regina's head. ' Come on, lets go back to the mansion, i'm sure everyone is worried sick.'

* * *

OMG HEHE the first chapter to ever reach over 2000 words =^-^= i'm so happy, ANYWAYS this was meant to be posted yesturday but my mother needed me to help her with some of her documentation work or whatever so i never had the time to finish it, then what i did got erased and i had to remember and type what i had again. ohhhh the drama. anyways review if you like, not really bothered. Thanks to everyone that does bother however, it's nice that you can help me out like that. ONLY 2 PEOPLE HMPH. lol not really but anyways part 2 should be posted next week sometime, when i have sweet freedom from college. HAVE GOOD SUMMERS EVERYONE... I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE THROUGH OUT SO NO WORRIES.


	8. Revelations Part 2

Ok sorry everyone, this took seriously longer than i thought that it would, My apologies. However it's my kitties birthday on Friday 9th and i can't concentrate on having to find him a present and writing this story. If this is short apologies again but i will try to write a part 3 if needed.

* * *

Revelations Part 2

They finally neared the house, having taken several minutes to approach said destination. Regina reached for the door hesitantly, knowing the storm that would hit her when her family saw her back with Jasper. All the time they had walked she had kept her face and eyes downwards giving Jasper time to digest everything that had just occurred in the last eleven and a half hours.

_*Flashback*_

_With the fire extinguished the two slowly got up, jasper taking off his jacket and holding it over Regina's head. ' Come on, lets go back to the mansion, i'm sure everyone is worried sick.'_

_Regina looked up at him sadly 'i'm sure that they are, i am sorry Jasper i guess i am still as stubborn as i was all those years ago.' Jasper smiled and shook his head. ' Yes you are, but i am the same idiot that always sent you off on a rampage... Rik- I mean Regina... regina' he mumbled trying to firmly set the name in mind, before carrying on. ' I never did get the chance to apologies for what my father do to you, i shouldn't have stolen your clothing especially when i knew that you would have the exact reaction you did... to scream. Please except my humblest apologies for not being man enough to stand up to him about everything... about you and me.' _

_Regina cocked and eyebrow but did not look at Jasper having reverted her gaze to the ground. ' You and I eh? i was not aware that your father had any idea that we had liked each other.' Jasper felt his unbeating heart clench harshly in his cold chest. "Had liked each other." how cruel those words sounded at this time. Jasper sighed ' yes he had some sought of idea though i am not sure as to what it is that he knew exactly.' Regina hummed slightly in acknowledgement._

_The moon shone through the trees and it was at that time that Jasper recognised the changes to Reginas body. She was now up to his shoulders instead of being at the middle of his chest, her face was extremely slim nothing like the nicely rounded cheeks she once had, her hair was now in tight curls whereas earlier the hair had been straight. He stopped, in turn she Regina stopped to waiting for him to continue on walking to the house. ' How did you do that.' Jasper questionned eyes narrowing at his mate. 'hmmmm?, what do you mean Jasper.' he raised a hand toward her hair ' your hair just changed, and don't tell me that you don't know what i'm talkin' about, one minute it's striaght the next it's curly.' Regina looked up at him and sighed ' Are you just realising now that there is something different about me ?', did you not see me regenereate a limb? gosh Jasper i do believe that old age has made you a scatterbrain.'_

_'RIKKA, THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER, HOW DO YOU DO THAT.?' Jasper shouted. Regina turned ' How do you read emotions? is it not because of a gift?.' Jasper looked at her increduously ' How did you know that?' she sighed and turned away from him. ' When we get back to your house you'll know.'_

_*End of Flashback*_

'Come on Regina inside shall we' she didn't answer. Jasper took her from behind hugging her firmly_._ 'It will be alright, don't be so anxious, i promise you'll be fine.' Nodding stiffly she outstreched her hand grasped the handel and turned it..._

* * *

ahahahahahahaha cliff hanger... part 3 will be up when my brain stops frying from this unusual heatwave. whatever happened to the good old days when england only had 2 weeks of hot weather and the rest was warm rain. ¬¬ gosh dang it  
_


	9. Revelations Part 3 Final

Sorry guys this one is going to be really short, i promise to update next week with a longer chapter but the heat is really doing in my head at the moment. :S

* * *

Revelations Part 3 (final)

All had hushed when Jasper and Regina stepped into the mansion house. With her head down Regina made her way over to where her parents, Andromeda placed a firm kiss to her forehead, patting her back in silent reassurance that revealing everything would be ok. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, waiting all this time and now finally having the chance to say something had left her stumped. Seeing her distress Aro began. ' As you all know, Regina was bitten, after that she spent a few years with myself and Andromeda in Volterra.' he paused at Jasper's low growl, glaring at him for his rudeness. ' Anyway, She decided that she would go back and see her human family, she later turned Jim and Curly of which we now call Chris and Jason.'

He stopped for awhile to let the information sink in before continuing. ' They spent several years training, learning to adapt to being vampires. Regina, decided to go looking for you, infact from what i gathered Jasper she did find you but a _runt pixie_ managed to get in the way. Aro turned his head to look at his daughter who was currently having a glaring competition with Edward and Alice. He shook his head and cleared his throat loudly diffusing the three quickly. He nudged Regina to finish the explanation. She closed her eyes and took an unnecessary breath and began. ' The day Alice came to you in the bar i was coming to bring you home with me, i knew you were my mate and i had been looking so long for you... ***flashback***

_Rikka sat in a tiny diner in America, He was there, Her Jasper was there, just sitting there gazing out of a window lips pursed. She let a small smile grace her face. He looked even more handsome than he did as a human, She laughed quietly that they seemed to have the female version of his hair when she wasn't shapeshifting. Hearing her he turned his head in her diraction, staring directly into her eyes. Rikka decided to morph her face back to it's original, including her eyes. Jasper blinked whispering her name, almost in recognision. Standing he glided toward her diraction, before he could reach her, a girl with spiky black hair ran up to him bumbling on about having a vision of him and her in a covern together with several other people. She was a vampire that was obvious, Rikka still couldn't stand her. Jasper told her to slow down before asking her name and what she meant. 'My name is Alice, you are Jasper Whitlock right?, Well, we have to go to the Cullens, right now' Rikka watched as she ragged Jasper out of the diner. 'Carlisle.' Rikka whispered scrunching up a paper napkin. When Jasper turned around to look for her she was already gone. Shaking his head he turned down to the small woman. ' It must have been a hallucination.'_

***end of flashback***

'I decided that, i wouldn't come that close to you, only give you glances so you knew i was out there.' she sighed ' I knew that you did not like the way you were living and Carlisle here could make you into a "vegetarian", I tried by best to keep my distance but after awhile that weighs on your heart dead or not.' Edward rolled his eyes, 'thats all fine and dandy but how the hell do you shapeshift.' Jasper turned his head slowly ' Can you stop being a stuck up git for one goddamned minute and wait please.' Edward closed his mouth immeadiatly. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him before turning to Regina ' Carry on please, i'm actually interested in what you've got to say, unlike that scrawny arse over there.'

'From the moment that i awoke from my transformation i discovered that i could shift and adopt others selves and powers, my mumma always did say i was great at imitations, i suppose thats the human trait i carried over, I turned into several people and through their memories i was able to track you down and eventually you here with the twins have great control over the elements and so we were aware of the dangers of us coming here like the quilletes.'

Esme raised her hand shyly ' Do you suppose we could see you all in action,' she questionned nervously looking at the older vampires. The twins and Regina looked at Andromeda and Aro waiting for there approval. Slowly they began to nod ' Sure, how about i turn into you.'

Hours passed and soon the families had a better understanding of the others. The Conti family decided to take their leave. Jasper and Regina stood away from the rest to talk. Jasper took her into his arms and squeezed her hard, taking in the contours of her body and lovely scent. ' I've missed this so much... just having you in my arms, If my heart could possibly swell with love then i bet it would.' Regina looked up from where her head rested against his chest. ' Think i don't know that huh? .' She flicked his nose playfully. Her mother started to call her over to leave. ' Hey Jasper, you know i love you right?.' he nodded looking down at her with warm loving eyes ' I know i love you too.' ' REGINA! COME ON WERE LEAVING!.' sighing she turned to her family ' ok, i'm coming.' she altered her height so she stood the same 6ft 3 as Jasper and placed a kiss to his forehead, before shrinking and running into the forest, her last words echoing through the trees ' See you at school clothing thief.'

Jasper smiled and walked back into the house ignoring the questions of the family. 'Oh yes!' he thought ' Jasper whitlock is defiantly not a loner now. Take that Fork's High.'**  
**


	10. Back To School

The next day found the Cullen children waiting patiently for the new clan to arrive at Forks High. None more excited than Jasper and Rosalie but both for different reasons. The small red car that the Conti's had arrived in the day prior pulled into the small parking lot. Immediately Jasper went to help his mate out of the car and shoulder her bag. ' Here let me take that Reggie.' She raised an eyebrow at him and he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. ' Reggie?, when the hell did you come up with that nickname?' All the vampires snorted as Jasper became flustered under Regina hard gaze. ' i- ummmm i.' He spluttered. Regina laughed hard, she knew if he was human he would be blushing like crazy. ' I'm joking love.' Jasper felt his unbeating heart pound within his chest at the endearment.

Abruptly her face and body language became stiff and Jasper could feel the uncharacteristic seriousness rolling off her in waves. She started to speak rapidly so that only the vampires could hear or understand her. 'Ok , this is what is going to be said about knowing you guys and why we're here. God help me, i will light your arses on fire if ANY of you slip up. I'm talking to you Jason, Chris... Emmett. Ok here it is. We are family friends that lived in Alaska, Rosalie and I are best friends and Jasper no shit is my boyfriend, which is why they never see him with anyone here. We haven't seen you guys in ages but we decided to come down here to be with you, our parents are opening a music shop.' She looked around to make sure that everyone understood the plan. Thankfully they all did.

Standing she closed the car door and rapped her arms around Jaspers thin but muscular frame. Suddenly every human gasped. Words such as 'prude Cullen's got a girl? And she's hot.', 'bitch.' And ' I want a piece of that fine arse right there, i wonder if she would do me.' Jasper growled at the latter, while Regina smirked and pulled Jasper down by his vest top to give him a award winning french kiss.

As the group walked pass the crowds, Regina turned ' No, I wouldn't do you.' She high fived Rosalie before the both walked away flicking their hair over their shoulders and noses in the rest of the day was uneventful, everyone oogling the new arrivals, trying to attract their attention to no avail. Alice had explained to them that they usually do not speak to humans,befriending them making it harder not to suck them dry.

As the piles of people exited the building to go home, Charlie Swans car pulled into the parking lot. Wondering why the policeman was there crowds started to congregate. The passenger door opened and out stepped... Isabella Swan.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn! Lol, cliff hanger. Anyways i think that this entry is shit but i had written another WAY BETTER one and it got deleted just as i was about to upload it 3 days ago :S. I wrote this as a replacement... RIP : FAMILY DAY OUT SING ALONG TIME. That was the name of the chapter ... a few moments for it if you please... violin music... *tears*... I got to go write another chapter excuse me. *sob*


End file.
